Episode 800
Well, OK, we won't have arrived until someone gets Kevin Rose to blog about how The Beatles are totally coming to iTunes on September 9, quoting an "anonymous source" (us!). Also, Brian Tong joins us for our historic discussion of the Google Chrome Web browser, lava rock problems in Hawaii, the extreme resource hoggery of IE8 Beta 2, and just how boring Spore will actually be. Stories Covered Apple Store in Hawaii still not open http://www.ifoapplestore.com/db/2008/08/23/hawaiian-spirits-dictate-storefront-materials/ Meet Chrome, Google’s shiny new browser http://news.cnet.com/Meet-Chrome%2C-Googles-shiny-new-browser/2009-1032_3-6246210.html http://news.cnet.com/8301-17939_109-10030025-2.html http://blogoscoped.com/archive/2008-09-02-n72.html Apple makes September 9 iPod event official http://news.cnet.com/8301-13579_3-10030344-37.html Is Cuil killing Web sites? http://www.techcrunch.com/2008/09/01/is-cuil-killing-websites/ IE8 Beta 2 fatter than Firefox and XP http://tech.slashdot.org/tech/08/09/02/1418252.shtml Lenovo won’t refund the Windows tax without an NDA http://arstechnica.com/news.ars/post/20080831-lenovo-wont-refund-the-windows-tax-without-an-nda.html Spore to finally appear later this week http://www.theinquirer.net/gb/inquirer/news/2008/09/02/spore-finally-appear-later http://online.wsj.com/article/SB122031227102788791.html?mod=googlenews_wsj Nokia ‘Comes With Music’ to offer ‘Free’ music to cell phone subscribers http://blog.wired.com/music/2008/09/nokia-comes-wit.html Ultrasound to give feel to games http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/technology/7593444.stm Is technology making it harder to be unfaithful? http://news.cnet.com/8301-17852_3-10029985-71.html Shower TV! http://www.engadget.com/2008/09/02/sony-floats-waterproof-bravia-xdv-w600-1-seg-tv-for-the-bath/ Voicemail Jim from London About bandwidth caps. Bill An example of an album as a single file. Emails Josh Denver wasn’t very far off, in fact BMW developed a racecar that runs on the same principal. It was super fast setting 9 speed records and its only byproduct was water. It was called the BMW H2R. Here is the the Wikipedia article link. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BMW_H2R Google it if you have any other questions Comcast’s limits: Take 250GB and divide by thirty (8.3GB daily cap), 347MB hourly cap, 5.7 meg per minute, and 96k per second. The key question is, “What applications do I run that consume 100kpbs per second?” In a family of five, here’s the math: Son 8 - Club Penguin Daughter 11- Homework, AIM chat Daughter 4 - iTunes video Wife - Web browsing/online chat, Internet radio Me - Buzz out Loud, Skype, Adium, Transmission, Slingbox, Pandora OK, maybe we ought to switch off our router at night… that would double our numbers, but let’s face it, the real problem is if you need to run something that persistently consumes bandwidth: Torrents & Persistent Music & Video connections are still the big issue. Who’s kidding who? Glad I’m on Time Warner...so far, we’re safe, for another five minutes. Even so, I know we all know they’re shaping our traffic, it’s just a matter of how sneaky they are at it. Love the show, Ernest I am sure that this is beat to death but I am one of the few who may be affected by this new cap. My husbands employer just allowed him to work at home as a software developer. He VPNs everyday for 8-to-9 hours into his works network. I myself work from home as a writer for a daily news blog and maintain a personal blog where I upload pictures and videos daily. My husband and I do online gaming at night, watch Hulu, just browsing, and so on. My children are home schooled and we use an online learning program and lots of Web sites as educational resources. We even use VoIP for our phone! We pay for the most expensive Comcast plan at $75/month. It was advertised as a “gaming and entertainment plan”. So much for that. If we get booted from Comcast our only choice is 1.5MB DSL thru Fairpoint. Sounds ridiculous but we may have to buy a new house just to get the Internet we need. -kate Hey JaMoTo, Quick update on your analysts site, I settled with NTT DoCoMo. After having a few e-mail discussions with DoCoMo, they eventually told me it was a mistake to send me that e-mail, and the person who sent the e-mail misunderstood what causes infringement on there copyright! Also you can now access the site from a new URL, Jamotoanalysts Dot Com. Plus the first press release comes out wednesday! -Hayden August 31, 1998, is when the very first mp3 player was available: http://www.teamteabag.com/2008/08/31/retro-computing-corner-the-worlds-first-mp3-player-c-1998/ The mp3 player is now a decade old! Hi Crew, Regarding Lloyds "password" saga (BOL 799)--it isn't actually a password, it is a "secret word". Amongst the many joys of the British banking system, any call to customer service will involve (after a 20 minute wait and multiple choice questions) providing such information as age, date of birth, inside trouser (pant?) measurement, and so on, and finally the Secret Word. From this word you are asked to provide, for example, the first and third letter--all this is to supposedly prove you are you and no one else, said word is not part of any login system and is purely for human consumption. Finally--Top Gear and the i-pod pronunciation, that is just James May aka Captain Slow, he has made it into the 21st Century, but only just. Regards Mike Lumley Torquay U.K. While listening to episode 797 the superbug of piracy, you guys were talking about spreading the rumor about The Beatles coming to itunes September 9, well I just wanted to let that the other day at work (I work at Best Buy…… yeah Best Buy, who buy the way are proud sponsors of CNET TV just wanted to throw that in there). I informed a friend of mine (who is also a BOL fan), that The Beatles were coming to itunes September 9 and he was all like REALLY!!!!!!!!! (all excite) and I was like no….. it’s just a rumor that Molly and the guys from BOL are spreading, and he than just started laughing, than later in the day when I was sitting in the lunch room talking with a bunch of other staff, Pat walked in and said “So Nicole did you hear that The Beatles are coming to iTunes September 9” everyone in the room was like really…….and I was like ya didn’t you hear. It was a super funny moment anyways LOVE THE SHOW. Nicole Drummond just another BOL fan After The Credits Category:Episodes